Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff...
Vorsichtig drehte ich das Rädchen an der Musikanlage auf, so lange, bis die abgedämpften Schreie übertönt wurden. Ich hörte nur noch die Musik, immer das selbe Lied, was mich damals immer zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Damals, als ich noch so ein hicksiges, niedliches Lachen hatte, das alle als süß bezeichneten. Ich lachte immer noch zu diesem Lied. Doch nun war mein Lachen anders. Hysterisch und gruselig. Wie auch jetzt. Mittlerweile spüre ich schon verängstigte, bettelnde Blicke, die sich in meinen Rücken bohrten. Ob er aufgehört hatte zu schreien wusste ich nicht, ich vermutete es nur. Selbst wenn er noch schreien würde - beziehungsweise, es durch den zugeklebten Mund kläglich versucht -, könnte ich es nicht hören. Das Lied, das aus den Boxen in meine Ohren dröhnt, ist zu laut. Well they encourage your complete cooperation '' ''Send you roses when they think you need to smile Ich drehe mich auf den Fersen um und blicke sofort in ängstliche, grün - braune Augen, umrahmt von schwarzen Haaren. Eigentlich ist er ganz hübsch, und für eine Sekunde verspüre ich eine Prise Mitleid. Ich stehe kurz davor, ihn loszubinden und laufen zu lassen, doch es ist zu spät. Er hat mich gesehen. Er würde mich verraten, er würde... Er? Verwirrt runzele ich die Stirn. Ich sage nie 'er. '''Ich sage nur 'es'. Wenn jemand auf dem Tisch liegt, angebunden und mir hilflos ausgeliefert, sprach ich nie von einem Menschen, eher von Vergnügungsobjekten, wenn ich das mal so bezeichnen könnte. Für mich waren es keine Menschen, doch er schon. Doch... das würde mich nicht abhalten. ''I can't control myself because I don't know how '' ''And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while Leise flüstere ich die Liedzeilen mit, die wie immer zur Situation passen. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht kontrollieren, ernsthaft, ich stehe so kurz davor mich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen wie ein hungriger Wolf. Doch wie immer schaffe ich es ( irgendwie ) mich zu beherrschen und ganz langsam neben den Tisch zu schreiten. Ich höre nur die Musik. Nichts anderes. Wieso finden Menschen Musik eigentlich so toll? Es ist nichts anderes als Luftschwingungen, sie sich durch unsere Ohrmuscheln quetschen, in unseren Kopf und irgendwie von unserem Gehirn verarbeitet werden. Vielleicht hören wie alle das gleiche Lied unterschiedlich, weil unsere Gehirne die Schallwellen unterschiedlich verarbeiten. Möglich wäre es. Das würde die verschiedenen Musikgeschmäcker erklären. Ich reiße mich selbst aus meinem Gedankenkarussell und widme mich wieder ihm. Ihm. Nicht es. Mein Blick schweift über Instrumente, Sägen, Messer, Skalpelle... Ein Glück stehen die Instrumente außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes. Ansonsten würde er noch panischer werden. Und das würde jetzt echt alles ruinieren. So give them blood, blood '' ''Gallons of the stuff '' ''Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough Irgendwie komsich, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Eine Rockband und dann ein Lied wie dieses, mit Klavier und einem Akkordeon im Hintergrund. Oder wie auch immer dieses komische faltige Instrumentending heißt. Aber das Lied passt, denn gleich werden hier tatsächlich Gallonen von Blut fließen. Denn es war immer blutig. Es war nie mit Wasser oder mit Säure oder mit einem Seil... nein, es ist immer blutig, rot, schmierig, feucht, blutig eben, und das Blut tropft immer vom Körper auf den Tisch, sammelt sich dort und tropft dann auf den Betonboden. Ich liebe es. Ich wische den Tisch immer sauber, alles, den Tisch, die Instrumente, nur nicht den Boden, er ist so schön rot und das rot wird immer wieder stärker. Es ist schon fast... Deko. Vielleicht auch mehr als das. Dekoration. Inspiration. Motivation. Weitermachen. So give them blood, blood, blood '' ''Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood Ohja, es wird eine Flut geben. Denn ich bin immer wieder aufs neue überrascht, wie viel Blut in so einem Körper sein kann. Vier bis sechs Liter, wusstet ihr das? Es klingt nicht viel, aber wenn alles fließt... es sieht immer nach so viel aus, und das ist wunderschön. Ich lasse meine Hand über das Tischchen mit den Instrumenten schweben und beginne erst einmal mit einem kleinen Skalpell. Normalerweise fange ich immer klein an, so auch dieses Mal. A celebrated man amongst the gurneys '' ''They can fix me proper with a bit of luck Mein Skalpell tanzt über die blasse Haut, hinterlasst Wunden, die eher als kleine, blutige Kratzer zu bezeichnen sind. Ich male kleine Schnörkel, Buchstaben, Namen, und irgendwann werden die Schnitte ein klein wenig tiefer. Es fließt etwas mehr Blut, und so langsam glaube ich ein leises Wimmern zu hören, doch ich bin mir nicht so wirklich sicher. Ich ignoriere es einfach. Viel lieber widme ich mich den ( noch ) winzigen Blutstropfen. Ich liebe diese Farbe. The doctors and the nurses they adore me so '' ''But it's really quite alarming 'cause I'm such an awful fuck Nunja, wenn ich tatsächlich in einer Psychatrie wäre, würden mich die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern wirklich verehren? Ich denke nicht. Es ist egal. Oh thank you! Ich seufze zufrieden. Meine Lieblingsstelle im Lied. Es wird Zeit, etwas weiter zu gehen. Nachdem ich diese blasse, so gut wie weiße Haut mit roten Schnitten geziert hatte, begann ich, bei einer Stelle am Arm mein Skalpell mit der Spitze auf der Haut zu platzieren und langsam zu drücken. Die Spitze dringt in die Haut, bahnt sich ihren Weg durch das Gewebe, bis ich die verhältnismäßig kleine Klinge bis zum Ansatz in das Fleisch geschoben hatte. Ich ziehe es ruckartig wieder heraus. Ein weiteres Wimmern, und umso mehr Blut. I gave you blood, blood '' ''Gallons of the stuff Nach ein paar mehr Schnitten beginne ich, lachend auf die Haut einzustechen, wohin ich stechen muss, ist mir natürlich bewusst. Auf große Aterien, die aber nicht die ganz großen. Ansonsten verblutet er zu schnell, und das will ich auf gar keinen Fall. Mit einer flinken Bewegung lege ich das Skalpell zur Seite und greife nach einem mit einer größeren Klinge. Ich ziehe schöne, blutrote Streifen über die Haut und genieße das Gefühl. Früher habe ich das mit mir selbst gemacht, doch bei anderen macht es nur umso mehr Spaß. Und es hinterlässt keine Narben auf meinen Armen. I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough '' ''I gave you blood, blood, blood Wieder Gallonen von dem Zeug, das ihm die Haut hinablief. Das starke Rot stand im Kontrast zu dieser schönen, blassen, makellosen Haut. Es hat schon längst begonnen, den Tisch hinunter betropfen. Ich stand mittlerweile in einer Blutlache. Gleich ist es zu Ende. Ich genoss die letzten Minuten mit ihm. Nach und nach realisiere ich, dass er gleich diese Welt verlässt. Um noch mehr Blut zu ergattern, begann ich mit dem Teil, der mir am liebsten gefällt, auch wen es der Teil ist, der kurz vor dem Ende ist. Aber es ist auch der blutigste Teil, wenn ich hier stehe und das Skalpell in die Schlagadern ramme. Es kommt noch ein letzter Schwall von dem kostbaren Blut, bevor das Wimmern aufhört, seine Augen glasig werden, die zur Faust geballten Hände erschlaffen. Zufrieden stehe ich vor meinem Werk und lächle, während das Lied mit der letzten Zeile ausklingt. I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit